1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise equipment, and particularly to an apparatus in which a recumbent user may engage in both leg development and aerobic exercise.
2. Background Art
There are a wide variety of well-known exercise devices for developing the muscle groups of the legs. For example, the leg press exercise, whereby a recumbent person pushes against a resistance with one or both legs, may be performed on a number of dedicated exercise machines and on many multi-station machines as well.
Another class of leg exercise devices are those that simulate riding a bicycle. Generally these are intended to provide aerobic exercise in addition to development of the leg muscles. Some such devices are generally upright in the manner of a conventional bicycle, while others are configured so that the user is in a recumbent position while pedalling. Such a position provides greater support for the user's back and is generally more comfortable, especially for extended periods of use.
Recently, a number of exercise machines have been commercially introduced that simulate stair climbing. These devices are also generally intended to provide aerobic exercise as well as development of the leg muscles. One example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,543.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide an exercise apparatus that combines the comfort and support of a recumbent exercise position with a striding-type of exercise such as is afforded by conventional upright devices of the type that simulate stair climbing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recumbent leg exerciser that offers greater resistance than a conventional stair-climbing exerciser.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a recumbent leg exerciser that selectively emphasizes different muscle groups.